


【BBFF】Genesis创世记

by BlurringST



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurringST/pseuds/BlurringST
Summary: 关键词预警：Underage，无能力AU，贫民窟流浪儿设定，恋/童，慕/残，站街/滥交，少年犯，金丝雀文学。





	【BBFF】Genesis创世记

**Author's Note:**

> OOC有，私设同样很多。依旧是相当雷人和狗血的文字，下水道文学。有很多奇奇怪怪的双关和玩梗，随缘理解。有什么想说的就评论吧（请多多评论我就是话唠发作找不到人唠嗑）。

 

神说:“要有光”，世间就有了光。

 

黑暗从未被提及过，在光的背面无人问津的角落里滋生，苟且。

 

费城是被神的赐福过的，每一个行走在阳光下的人都这么想。五月的日光与反射着同样刺眼光线的高楼玻璃外墙，树叶和枝条落在街道砖道上的影子只是那些坐在咖啡厅里或高谈阔论，或甜言蜜语的人们所看见的水晶球里的艺术品。街角的服装店还在装修，崭新的涂漆和一点刺鼻的化学原料味。

 

转过这个街角，就是裸露着灰色水泥外墙的巷子。这个巷子甚至没有名字，它被那些西装革履的城市设计师们彻底遗忘了，人们都只叫它“巷子”（the Alley）。上世纪末的矮小建筑全部被笼罩在高楼的阴影下，阳光对于这里永远是奢侈品。青苔填补了漏水的墙角，被喷漆和小广告共同修补好的墙面，还有依旧无法修补的屋顶。这是神的光所照射不到的角落，所有被遗忘者都群聚在这里。

 

这是他们的伊甸，这里存在的罪远比一颗苹果多更多。

 

流浪汉，妓女，毒贩，酒鬼，罪犯，所有的虫子都爬到街道上，没有井盖的下水道接收着从垃圾堆里流出的酸水。

 

这就是所谓的神赐福的城市了。

 

Billy不是出身在费城的，但他是费城抚养长大的男孩。他三岁那年被他那个从未谋面的异乡母亲丢弃在游乐场里，他辗转在福利院和不同的寄宿家庭中。小孩子的自尊心强的超乎那些所谓教育专家们的想象，Billy逃走了，逃到“巷子”是他最成功的的一次逃跑。光鲜亮丽的社会不允许这样不规则的存在，好在那些冠冕堂皇的大人都是金鱼，他们很快地遗忘了，遗忘了一个小小的不足轻重的不安分因子。

 

对于Billy来说小偷小摸顺走便利店货架上的一两个面包，或者那些油光满面的外国佬的钱包不是什么难事。当然比起钱包里他拿着也没什么用的银行卡他更偏爱现金，这也许是贫民窟孩子的共同特点，都喜欢摸得着的东西。印刷钞票用的不是卫生纸，或者“巷子”里最常见的、做纸箱子的瓦楞纸，也不是学生遗弃的书写纸。这些纸，这些长方形的小纸片带给Billy特别的触感，他享受那种指腹摸过钞票上突起的盲文的感觉，轻微的异物感总是让这个小物质主义者感到真实。

 

他的身手像鱼一样滑溜，顺着人潮而上，没有一个警察抓得到他人赃并获的现场。平常警察来突袭小流浪儿们群居的巷子时，也是Billy跑的最快，最早回来通风报信。顺着老式的暴露在外墙的水管爬上爬下对他也是轻而易举。

 

在这群群居的小流浪儿中有一个他最喜欢的小妹妹，Darla。这个小姑娘总是很灵活，她是作为弃婴被当时最年长的Mary捡到的，由五个小流浪儿共同抚养。除了Billy之外，剩下四个孩子分别叫做Mary，Pedro，Eugene与Freddy。

 

Mary是最年长的那个，也是最安分成熟的那个，她离开了那个一无是处只会殴打她的母亲，来到了“巷子”，这里的租金是她唯一能承受得起的，更何况她还在为自己的大学存学费。Pedro不住在“巷子”里，但是他总是躲在巷子里，橄榄球队的疯子总会一次又一次在这里揍他，直到他的血和酸水一起流到下水道里。Eugene只比Freddy早来几天，这个嘴上不饶人的亚洲男孩坐了“巷子”里第三把交椅，他的欧罗巴血统的祖父——一个极端的种族主义者把他和他的那个中国母亲一起扫地出门，他的母亲前不久得了伤寒死了。

 

Freddy是他们之中脑子转的最快的那个，“巷子”里没有人知道他的来历，他是在“巷子”里长大的小瘸子，天生的被诅咒的残疾种，这个巷子里被神遗忘的造物之一。他也往往是那个最把Billy偷回来的钱包里的各种卡片当回事儿的男孩。其他大孩子都觉得他有点儿疯，Billy甚至一度想要甩掉他当个独行侠，但看在Freddy确实能拿着那些卡片从ATM机里变出钞票来，Billy没有甩掉他。

 

这个小男孩也算是有点儿用处。

 

墙角下的小社会只有一套规则——丛林法则。这让Freddy往往也是那个身上伤疤最多的男孩。在Billy到来之前他往往独自一个人舔舐伤口，他不愿意自己的姐姐和Darla看见，就算他知道他们都心知肚明——巷子没多大，所有的事情口耳相传半个小时内都会满天飞，重复的次数比贴在墙上的牛皮癣小广告次数还多。 

 

Freddy经常挨打和Freddy经常进局子这两件事情总是人们谈论到Frederick Freeman的时候，提起最多的话题。

 

Billy也听说过Freddy进局子的事儿。事情就那样，一个瘸子一条腿，总是跑的最慢的那个。  
“不抓他抓谁。”，所有的人都这么说。住在楼里的女招待，一楼歪鼻子的老房东，总是半夜睡在垃圾桶里醉醺醺的退役大兵，潦倒高傲的诗人。

 

这个巷子里的每一个人提到Freddy都会不约而同啐一口唾沫，骂一句扫把星。 

 

Freddy每每杵着他那被修修补补粘了好几圈胶布的拐杖走过时，总是被人当面指指点点。他总是很在意这些问题，这些外面的大人物才会有闲情在乎的面子问题。他往往会举起拐杖和人撕扯在一起，当然结局总是他被压在地上打的鼻青脸肿，连拐杖也给折断了。最后只有靠着墙、单脚跳回去，更惨一点的时候是用手支撑着、拖着他的下半身爬回去。当然他从来不是被打一顿就被放过的，比他更高级的捕食者还会咬下他每一块肉，吮吸干净他的骨髓。他的那些硬币，或者皱巴巴的纸币一点也不会留下。

 

好在搞到钱的方法对这个脑子好使的小瘸子有很多种，其中包括和一些衣冠禽兽的合同。Billy跟踪过他一次。Freddy会从翻出他藏在垃圾堆最底端，用一个干净的披萨外卖盒装好的衣服，他包裹的很仔细，外面还有几层袋子。然后他会换上那件一月只穿一次的小马甲，洗得发白的衬衫，和一条捡到的、还算体面的麻面短裤。他会把扣子规规矩矩的系到领子最上面一格。整个人打理的干干净净的，就像每天路过他们巷子那些上下学的学生一样。 除了他看起来就长期营养不良消瘦的体型，没有一点儿像是这个平民窟里面的孩子。

 

Billy不是傻子，实际上巷子里的孩子比那些学校里的小精灵更早学会如何用生殖器夹杂着脏话去骂人，他知道Freddy去做什么，美名其曰一点就是和楼上那个满身麻叶味的总是将脸画的死白的女“招待”一样。 Freddy也会去“招待”别人，这些别人就是皮鞋擦得锃亮的体面人。亚当的孩子太多了，总有那么一两个愿意回归他们父辈的罪孽。

 

Freddy每月总会消失那么几天，去做他口中的“金丝雀”的活路。

 

Billy其实撞见过他，从咖啡厅的玻璃窗外看见的，他和一个瘦高的男人吻在一起，其他的都被屋内的光晕晃开了，Billy只注意到Freddy那只肌肉萎靡的脚，还有脚腕上亮闪闪的金锁，随着他身体的摇摆一晃一晃的。

 

Freddy回来的时候总会带些上层社会的小纪念品，他往往会带几个漂亮夹子给Darla。Billy总是晚他一步，把Darla喜欢的牛奶递到她的手里。然后两个小男孩为了讨好妹妹免不了争风吃醋的争吵一番，然后幼稚的各自赌气，一直到晚上却还是要滚到地下室里的同一床破棉絮里面。 

 

Billy捉住Freddy那只过轻的脚，他的指节卡住凸出的脚踝，试图去研究那把系在Freddy脚上的金锁。Freddy试图去挣脱，一阵金属叮叮当当的声音在无声的夜里被放大了数十倍。比早晨隔壁教堂敲得钟还响亮几百倍。两个男孩都停手了，他们听见Darla嘟囔了一声，好在他们的小妹妹没有被吵醒，只是嘘嘘索索的翻了个身。两个男孩用一种极其考验韧带也极其古怪的方式僵持着、定格着。Freddy用他的另外一只脚去踹Billy，而Billy反应极快，瞬间用背把那只乱晃脚丫压在棉絮下。 

 

被子盖在他们的头上，或者说只是搭在两个男孩头上。棉被之下，可供两个手长脚长的男孩乱搞的空间并不多，尤其是当Darla就睡在他们旁边——一排纸箱之隔的地方。好在窗外月亮够亮，他们的那床破棉絮足够透光，两个偷荤的小贼在月亮下被照的一清二楚。Billy做了一件出乎Freddy意料的事情，他低下头去亲吻Freddy的脚趾，脚背，小腿，再往上到膝盖  
Freddy没有任何感觉，只有一点微乎其微的发痒弄得他几乎咯咯笑出声来。他娴熟的搂住Billy的脖子，另一只手握住Billy年轻的阴茎，他的手指灵活而又轻盈。他们干过不少这档子事。几乎对于两个人来说都是轻车熟路，只是Billy从来没有这么在意过他残缺的部分。

 

贫民窟里的孩子没有多余的闲钱去买叶子或者药丸，只有靠着一点最简单的可以放空头脑和接近神的方式，这对于他们来说不是向地狱的沉沦，而是一种向神的宣战与祷告。

 

性是那个只有资源去生存而非享乐的“巷子”生活中首选娱乐方式，既不需要开销，还可以补贴生活，同样也能多那么一点愉悦。

 

两个男孩藏在被子下，四条长腿扭曲的交错着，皮肤紧紧地被汗水黏在一起，他们就着月光，看着对方的眼睛，然后一起达到高潮。没有谁敢发出大声的喘息，或者呻吟——这都是不被允许的。棉絮随着他们的动作而上下起伏，发出一点粗糙布料间摩擦嘘嘘索索的声音。只有他们热烈的融化在一起的呼吸，还有狭小的被窝里升高的气温和浓度过高的水气，昭示着这两个男孩刚刚结束了一场性事。

 

然后他们同时倒下，床垫不算太大，两个人重叠在一起。Billy猛地倒在Freddy身上，这让卷发的男孩小小的倒抽了一口气。Freddy随手在床垫边捻了个烟头——还剩半只被人奢侈的扔掉，然后被Freddy捡回来当宝贝一样压在床垫底下。他把Billy暴露在空气中的肚皮拍的啪啪响，Billy不耐烦的把打火机丢给他。Freddy娴熟的点火，然后深吸一口，细细的女士烟夹在他的两根手指间，大概是他还算是一个纤细的男孩，倒是显得不是很突兀。

 

平常Darla醒着的时候Freddy总是不能抽，这个小女孩不仅会抗议，还会藏起Freddy所有的好不容易搞来的烟。也就只有在夜晚，只有他和Billy醒着的时候他敢来半支。

 

地下室的空气浑浊而流动缓慢，烟味熏烤的整个屋子都是，Billy皱着眉头，按着Freddy的手把他的烟给掐灭了。

 

“Darla。”他说。

 

Freddy闷闷的把嘴里剩下的那点烟吐在Billy脸上，白色的烟圈里面都是不满。女士烟挺好闻的带着点儿薄荷香，少了点焦油的烟草臭味。

 

嗅觉和视觉是连同的，夹杂着薄荷味的烟草和白色的烟雾在Billy的眼前散开，他这让他想起女人。这种女人的味道是小男孩们很少接触到的，他们在刻意的躲开那些带着子宫的物种。他们的生命中绝大多数苦难都是来自于女人——他们的母亲的子宫，那里不是他们的温床与故乡——一个带来遗弃，一个留下诅咒。

 

而其他的那些女性，那些走在商业街上的小姐们从来不会看他们一眼，Billy往往与这样的烟混着香水味道的女士擦肩而过，然后拿走她们一件首饰，或者她们的荷包。Billy对她们的全部印象只有那些换来更多钱的戒指，和香水味都熏透的钞票。

 

Freddy不是那些小姐，他既不是永远高高扬起他的头颅，也不是被珍珠黄金装饰。他大腿的皮肤紧紧地贴在Billy的大腿，那种紧绷的带有弹性的触感，远比女士丝绒衬衣更好。Billy从正面抱住他，手指顺着Freddy凸出的像鱼的背鳍一样的脊椎骨向下抚摸，这是对于任何生物幼崽都适用的安抚。

 

他太瘦了，Billy想，再瘦下去也许他的全身都会变得和他的那条腿一样。

 

Freddy感受到停留在自己突出的骨节上的温度，他的脑子转的很快。他知道Billy在想什么，这很好猜，和所有看着命运三女神纺织的人一样，他们都在度量究竟什么时候阿特洛波斯的剪刀会落在名为“Frederick Freeman”的那条丝上。

 

“按着定命，人人都有一死，死后且有审判。*”Freddy的舌头顶着他的上颚，咬紧了牙齿，含糊不清的嘟囔了一句。Billy没有听清，只是把被他们踢到床垫下的棉絮捡起来搭在两人身  
上。

 

“睡吧。”Billy的声音从Freddy背后的黑暗中传出。

 

“……那好吧，晚安Billy”Freddy总是对着月光洒下来的那个窗口睡去，他总是幻想自己如果不是被抛弃的那个。

 

但是弃子是从来得不到任何继承权的，也得不到任何东西，就连一点基于怜悯的幸运也不可以。

 

常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，Freddy总是比Billy先被警察发现的那个。这个男孩的脑子好用，不代表他的身手也同样灵活。Billy是看着红蓝车灯闪烁的警车拉着乌拉乌拉的警笛来的，他没有提醒Freddy，或者说他不想，Freddy对于小流浪儿们来说总是一个另类与一个负担。这也许才是一个正常的“巷子”里的孩子才该有的想法。这种随波逐流的，大众化的恐怖的念头占据了Billy全部的脑海。

 

再者他知道过不了几天Freddy那位亲爱的大人物总是会把他从局子里捞出来。

 

但是他还是在意Freddy的事情，那个男孩被带上警车时的大喊大叫依旧在Billy的脑子里面盘旋。分心对于街头的小扒手来说是一件很危险的事情，抽手稍慢一点就会面临进局子的风险。Billy已经成功过太多次了，命运女神总是反复无常的，天平不会总向一个方向倾倒。再熟练的老手也有栽的时候。当Billy的手背浑身散发着隔夜汉堡酸臭味的警察反剪在背后的时候，他想自己总会适应的。进局子终归是流浪儿轻车熟路的，一次又一次走上的老路。Billy只不过是过晚的迈出了他的第一步而已。

 

Billy也被抓了，就在Freddy被领进监狱的下午。他的双手反剪着，被手铐铐在后背，他的手指研究者手铐上的锁。这对于Billy来说并不复杂，只需要一根曲别针和小半分钟，Billy就可以捅开这把锁逃回“巷子”。但他没有那么做，他潜意识里的负罪感像是罗盘，让他急转船头，在风浪中向Freddy的方向行进。

 

他被多毛而毛孔粗大的警察像小鸡仔一样赶着，穿过一个又一个房间，黑的栏杆还算新，掉漆的地方露出铁锈的红色，墙面被漆成与五月的费城截然相反的颜色，毫无生气的灰色只是来自于这个地方的第一个警告。

 

监狱也许没有那么糟糕，至少比“巷子”物质上相比更好。

 

谁也没有想到少管所的第一个晚上，Billy会见到Freddy，准确的来说是他单方面听到了Freddy。男孩的变声期沙嗓子，带着漏风声的独特的笑声，刻意拔高的甜腻喘息。

 

他听见令人作呕的讨好，“好警官，我还有多久可以走呢”。

 

Billy从没有想过Freddy那分叉的吐着信子的舌头说得出这种好话。

 

Billy想这个时候Freddy总会笑嘻嘻的说，这不过是丛林法则中的一环罢了，用一点儿小代价来换取自由再划算不过了。

 

他猜得不错。

 

第二天他在集合见到Freddy时，这个犹太男孩确实这样说，唯一不同的是他还给Billy介绍了一下那个一身横肉、长得不算太可憎的女狱警。

 

Billy并不喜欢这样的玩笑，就算他知道和Freddy睡过的人比他们喝过的易拉罐还多，但是他不喜欢Freddy把他当做那些和做完就唾弃那条瘸腿的大人物相提并论。

 

Billy找了个没人的角落扯着Freddy的嘴角咬上去，他不喜欢和Freddy接吻，他讨厌那种来自陌生人的味道，他只是用力咬一口，把自己的牙印留在Freddy的嘴角，脸颊上。他注意到Freddy的眼角有一块紫斑，挨打对他们都是家常便饭，只是这次Billy突然注意到了。他伸手去揉一揉那还没有消肿的一块。 

 

Freddy被按得小声抗议起来，贴在他的耳朵边上说了一句晚上见，就在少管所的哨子声中一瘸一拐的跑去集合了。他不能带着他的拐杖，于是他只能单脚跳，看起来像只别扭的复活节兔子玩偶。Billy远远更在他后面，他清楚Freddy不喜欢被区别对待。

 

他是完整的，完整的和所有的神造物一样，被诅咒和有罪的只是他母亲的子宫。

 

Billy不知道Freddy又动用了什么属于他特有的狡猾手段，他真的在晚上溜了进来，甚至比Billy还先出现在房间里。他乖乖巧巧坐在Billy的床上，湿漉漉的卷发贴在他的额头上，Billy没有搭理他，就像以往的每一天晚上那样。 

 

Freddy贴在Billy的背后，Billy可以感受到后颈湿漉漉的一片水晕，Freddy像是想要讨好他一样解开Billy的裤带。少管所里的房间没有明亮的月光，但是两个男孩都知道月亮依旧挂在天空上，他们能感知到那种光与冰冷。好在他们的心脏还没熄灭，血液还温热，一片漆黑所有的动作都只有靠皮肤上的触感来引导，每一次肌肤相贴都是燃烧。

 

Billy感到Freddy那双小手顺着他的腰往下滑，然后握住他的阴茎。他没有像往常他们在被窝里给彼此帮忙那样。

 

他翻了个身，跨坐在Billy的身上。简陋的房间里面没有他的客人们用过的那些香香软软的润滑剂，甚至连带油的避孕套也没有，有的只有中午他从狱警那儿偷得一管护手霜。Freddy咬咬牙给自己做的了润滑，扶着Billy半硬的阴茎塞到他的身体里。像是指甲摩擦过铁板的那种令人毛骨悚然的声音，铁床也在随着他们的动作吱吱呀呀。这种从恶魔喉咙里发出的声音没有让两个男孩停止。莉莉丝站在他们的床边——欲望的女神凝视着他们，蛊惑着他们纵情放肆，他们总是太小心翼翼。

 

这不算是一场Billy熟悉的性爱，这也不是一场快乐的交媾。Billy觉得有点反胃，Freddy把他当做那些大人物一样抚摸，他甚至没有办法掌握主动权，让Freddy感到舒服。他不想像那些人一样，在和Freddy做爱时，一次又一次的抚摸他那条负罪的小腿，就算那样会让这个男孩愉悦。

 

他们之间有爱吗？没有一个人考虑过这个问题，爱这种虚无缥缈，既重又轻的东西在贫民窟里是没有人敢幻想与高攀的奢侈品。是戴在脖子上的枷锁，背上的十字架，头顶的荆棘王冠，每个人在爱里都是身负重担的王。他们只是“巷子”里的被遗忘的孩子，早该被大洪水淹没的亚当满身罪愆的孩子。没有一个人愿意去做世界之王。他们唾弃它的高贵——罪人没有任何资格去触碰它，憎恶它的薄情——他们不能拥有便只能谩骂了。

 

它是太粗暴，太专横，太野蛮了；它像荆棘一样刺人。

 

Freddy忍受着，来自于荆棘带来的痛苦。他只觉得自己被撕裂，这种痛感总是带给他一种鲜活的生命感，和他那条冷冰冰的僵尸腿截然不同。他清楚自己大概是流血了，甚至这场为了讨好Billy的性爱付出的代价不止这一点，还有可能是他明天走路的机会。 

 

Billy感到有点恶心，他现在之于Freddy而言，和被他招待的那些男人们有什么不同，都是Freddy的玩具，帮助他填补那一点缺失在索求上的无底洞。

 

但是他还是会去亲吻Freddy的膝关节，虔诚的像是祈祷。Freddy咬着他的肩膀，他的虎牙也许会在Billy的肩膀上烙下两个洞，打下一个永远灼热的标记。

 

这种称得上荒谬的仪式，对于两个男孩来说不过都是吊桥效应。他们是牵引彼此不掉下地狱的最后一根稻草。这种古怪的虔诚是两个男孩对于彼此的承诺与效忠，甚至庄严的可以看做宣誓。也许小流浪儿不明白，但是月亮见过太多庄重的誓言，这一定是其中一隅。

 

光始终在他们头顶。

 

—E N D— 

 

*按着定命，人人都有一死，死后且有审判。希伯来书9:27


End file.
